


Observation

by shhhhhhhh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhhhhh/pseuds/shhhhhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha thinks Clint might have a watersports kink, so she decides to pee in front of him on a stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> I...um...wrote this while I was drunk. I'm sorry.
> 
> Sequel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2347565

“Clint.”

“Hm?”

“I have to pee…”

Natasha heard a sharp intake of breath from beside her.

_Bingo._

Natasha was nothing if not observant.  In the three months since she and Clint had started having sex—she wouldn’t call it “dating” just yet—she had made it her goal to discover as many of his kinks as possible.  She had suspected he had a thing for watersports since two weeks ago, when she saw his face flush slightly one night when she excused herself to go to the restroom during dinner.  Since then, she had been looking for opportunities to confirm her suspicions and now, alone with Clint on a stakeout, seemed as good a time as any.

“…um…can’t you hold it?”

They were sitting side by side on the dark rooftop with two pairs of binoculars and Clint’s bow on the concrete in front of them.  Natasha wasn’t even sure why they were there that night; all reports indicated that the rouge S.H.I.E.L.D. agent they were tracking had escaped to somewhere in the Deep South, certainly he wouldn’t be at his apartment in Brooklyn, but the orders came directly from Fury and she knew better than to question his judgment.

“I don’t think so…”

Natasha was sure to inject just the right amount of uncertainty into her reply.  Clint wasn’t as perceptive as her, but he could tell when someone was lying.  Fortunately, Natasha had planned ahead and made sure to drink extra water before they began their stakeout.  While she could probably last another couple hours, focusing on the weight in her bladder made her reply genuine enough to fool Clint.

“I’m going to go over here in the corner, if you don’t mind.”

Clint paused slightly before replying.

“…okay.”

The pause was all Natasha needed.  She had him.  She walked over to the edge of the rooftop, undid her pants, and squatted down.  Before she had even started peeing, she felt Clint’s hot breath on her neck.

“I knew it,” Natasha muttered.

“Shut up,” Clint whispered into her ear as his hand made its way to her inner thigh.

Natasha released, relaxing into Clint’s arms as her stream splashed onto the concrete.  His thick fingers brushed down her thigh and found her labia as he kissed her neck.  He stroked in gentle circles as she peed, the warm liquid running over his hand and wrist.  When she finally finished—she hadn't realized how badly she needed to go—he moved his wet fingers onto her clit and rubbed hard.  Natasha stifled a gasp as she came and squeezed out a few more drops of urine onto the large puddle between her legs.

“Good girl,” Clint rumbled as he kissed Natasha’s neck again and again.  He lifted his hand to his lips and licked his fingers slowly, savoring every last drop of her fluids.

“You’re disgusting,” Natasha said as she buttoned her pants.  Clint just laughed and sat back down next to his bow.

 _Watersports, check,_ thought Natasha as she returned to her post.  She hadn't been wrong about any of Clint’s kinks yet.


End file.
